Sing of Rain
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: A young girl and her mother in need of rain can only depend on one boy and one song Better than it sounds Mini-song fic, Just words added on to Song of storms.


This is just a random idea of mine

This is just a random idea of mine. I know it's been done before, but I always want to try out "my version" of whatever's been done.

Hope you enjoy!

Zelda ish not mine, thank you!

(Warning, this will be short)

_Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain_

"Now you be careful, understand?" The mother said, holding her child tight. The 7 year old nodded in response.

"Now, what are you doing?" The mother asked again "When you get within the kingdom walls?"

The daughter replied with the same answer "I go into town and buy fruit, mommy I know."

The mother smiled weakly and sent her little daughter on her way. Shortly after, she began to cry. It was only she and her daughter, and they were very poor. The mother was sick, and no rain had come for days, so their farm was barren. What rupees left with her daughter might have been the last they had. What would become of her? What would become of her daughter? So many questions, but she did not possess enough energy to try and answer them all. With a defeated sigh, the mother slowly made her way back to her bed, singing softly to herself, a song that had been passed down thought generations. "_Sing of rain… Sing of rain…"_

_--_

The daughter, unaware of the conditions of her life, smiled brightly as she danced into the kingdom of Hyrule. She danced, humming to herself, until she bumped into someone. Blushing of embarrassment, she quickly bowed, just as she had been taught. "Sorry sir."

The man laughed, blue trusting eyes filled with mirth, but said nothing. He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The girl smiled slightly. "I'm going to get some fruit for my mommy, you wanna come?"

The man happily nodded, and followed as the girl took off deeper into the kingdom. Seeing the fruit stand (or whatever it seemed to be) had a line, the man sat on a near-by bench while the girl waited in line. Seeing as she couldn't stand still for more than a few moments, she began to she began to lean her head side to side, and then did something the man blinked at. The girl began to sing.

"_Sing of rain! Sing of rain!_

_Pray to the gods above-_

_-That rain will fall, that rain will fall,_

_Sing of rain! Sing of rain!_

_Pray to the gods above-_

_-That rain will fall for us!_ "

She twirled around once, nearly loosing her spot in line. Then, she bumped into someone again. It was the same man, was crouching down by her, which caused him to roll backwards when he was bumped into.

"I'm sorry!" the girl said, awkwardly helping him back up to his crouching stance. When he was up, he waved away the problem as if it were a fly. He then put a finger up to her lips, then put it to his ear, and raised an eyebrow in question. He only got a blank look from the girl.

Frowning, he stood up pointed at her, and made an enthusiastic motion, as if he were singing opera, then pointed at himself, before yanking on his pierced ear slightly, and raising an eyebrow again. He sighed and smiled as the girl went down in a fit of giggles.

"Did you want to know about my song?" She asked, giggles laced though the sentence. He took a breath of relief as he nodded, seeing as he didn't want to do much more… (People were beginning to stare…)

"It's a song my mommy taught me, and she said had been passed down her family for a long long time. It's called sing of rain, and when we are in need of rain, we would sing the song, and rain would come!" She smiled "Most of the time anyways. I don't think it's working anymore, no rain has come to mommy's farm."

The blonde rubbed his chin, then took out an ocarina and blew a single note, then looked down on her. "That's cool, do you know how to play it?!" The girl asked excitedly. The man in green nodded, and played her a couple of songs. She danced along happily, but stopped in her tracks when he started to play another song. "Sing of rain!" She called out. The man grinned down at her as he finished playing. Then, right before her eyes, it began to Storm. She held her hands out, feeling the soft patter of water against her palm. She looked up at the man that had nudged her slightly with his knee, looking about ready to play again. Her smile grew wider than before, and as the man began to play, she began to sing.

"_Sing of rain! Sing of Rain!_

_Send thanks to the gods above-_

_-That rain did fall, That rain did fall,_

_Sing of rain! Sing of rain!_

_Send thanks to the gods above-_

_That rain did fall on us!"_

--

Her head turned so fast, it makes one wonder how she didn't break it. That was definitely the sound of rain she heard. She stumbled up from her bed, and allowed herself to be soaked thought the window that was left open 'thank you…' She thought 'Thank you…'

_Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain Sing of rain_

MY GOD THAT WAS HARD!

Halfway into Link's first line, I realized that he doesn't speak... and I wanted to keep it that way, but it made it so hard to do!

Yes, Sing of Rain is Song of Storms, and yes, if you try, both sets of words will go with the song.( I made em my self) Please review, I want to know what you think. Personally, I thought it was sorta cute.


End file.
